Offensive Skills (Arena Brawl)
Offensive Skills are your main source of damage output in Arena Brawl. You can right-click with your sword in-game to use whatever your skill is set to. Each skill costs a certain amount of energy. You can see how much energy you have in the experience bar. One energy means one level in the bar. Boulder Toss * Cost: 2400 '''coins * Shop Icon: '''Dirt Block * Damage: 220 * Energy Cost: 80 * Radius: 5 Blocks Description :' '''Launch a large boulder that will shatter after colliding with the ground, dealing '''220' damage to the enemies nearby. Launching a boulder directly under a player's feet will IMMOBILIZE them for 2''' seconds. Tips : '''Cookie Shotgun * Cost: 12000 '''coins * Shop Icon: '''Cookie * Damage: 25-175 * Energy Cost: 40 * Radius: None Description : ''Fire '''7' cookies in a cone in front of you that each deal 25 damage. Tips : '' '''Fireball' * Cost: Free * Shop Icon: Fire Charge * Damage: 95-105 * Energy Cost: 40 * Radius: 4 Blocks Description :''Shoot a fireball that will explode for '''95' damage. A direct hit will cause the enemy to take an additional 10 damage. Tips : '' '''Flame Breath' * Cost: 25000 coins * Shop Icon: Blaze Powder * Damage: 140 (20 In Fire) * Energy Cost: 60 * Radius: 8 Blocks Description : ''Breathe fire in a cone in front of you, dealing '''150' damage instantly and setting the air on fire for 2''' seconds. Enemy players standing inside the fire will take '''25 damage per second. Tips : Freezing Breath * Cost: 25000 coins * Shop Icon: Snow Block * Damage: 200 * Energy Cost: 85 * Radius: 8 Blocks Description : ''Breathe cold air in a cone in front of you, dealing '''200' damage instantly. If an enemy is hit by the breath, they will be SLOWED for 2''' seconds. Tips : '''Guided Pig 2000 * Cost: Magical Chest * Shop Icon: Cooked Porkchop * Damage: 260 * Energy Cost: 100 * Radius: 4 Blocks Description :''Shoot a pig that will explode dealing '''260' damage to all nearby enemies. Your rotation influences the flight. Tips : Lightning Strike * Cost: 1200 coins * Shop Icon: Golden Axe * Damage: 165 * Energy Cost: 70 * Radius: 25 Blocks Description : ''Call down a lightning strike on your target that deals '''165' damage and has a chance to IMMOBILIZE them for 1''' second. ''Tips : '' '''Melon Launcher * Cost: 9000 coins * Shop Icon: Melon Block * Damage: 140 (10 Each Piece) * Energy Cost: 60 * Radius: 4 Blocks Description : ''Launch an explosive melon that deals '''140' damage. After exploding, 3''' small pieces of melon will fall to the ground and explode for 10 damage each. ''Tips : '' '''Proximity Mine * Cost: 12000 coins * Shop Icon: Red Carpet * Damage: 275 * Energy Cost: 100 * Radius: 3 Blocks Description : ''If an enemy steps on it, it will explode dealing '''275' damage and detonating all nearby mines. Only 2 ''' mines can be active at a time. The mines disappear after '''2 seconds. Tips : '' '''Rocket Chicken' * Cost: 1000 coins * Shop Icon: Cooked Chicken * Damage: 75 * Energy Cost: 30 * Radius: 3 Blocks Description : ''Shoot a chicken that will explode, dealing '''75' damage to all nearby enemies. Tips : '' '''Seismic Wave' * Cost: 12000 coins * Shop Icon: Stone Brick Stair * Damage: 225 * Energy Cost: 100 * Radius: None Description : ''An unstoppable seismic wave emerges from your feet and goes in a straight line in front of you, destroying player-made structures. Any enemy player caught in its path will take '''225' damage and will be knocked back into the air. Tips : '' '''Snowball' * Cost: 120 coins * Shop Icon: Snowball * Damage: 55 * Energy Cost: 20 * Radius: None Description : ''Throw a snowball that deals '''55' damage and has a chance to SLOW each enemy hit for 2''' seconds. ''Tips : '' '''Falcon Punch * Cost : 25000 '''coins * Shop Icon : '''Feather * Damage : 260 * Energy Cost : 100 * Radius : None Description : ''Charging your fists will '''IMMOBILIZE' you for 1''' second. Charged fists can break any structure with a single hit, or will deal '''260 damage on your next melee hit. Tips : Pumpkin Launcher * Cost : Magical Chest * Shop Icon : Pumpkin * Damage : 70 + 5x3 * Energy Cost : 30 * Radius : 4 blocks for the big explosion, 3 blocks for a small explosion Description : ''Launch an explosive pumpkin that deals '''70' damage. After exploding, 3 '''small pieces of pie will fall to the ground and explode for '''5 damage each. Tips : '' '''Flame Sword' * Cost : Magical Chest * Shop Icon : Blaze Rod * Damage : 400% more melee damage for 5 seconds * Energy Cost : 100 * Radius : None Description : ''Enchant your sword with the power of Fire, dealing '''400%' more melee damage for the next 5 seconds. During this time, energy regen will be halted. ''Tips : '' Category:Arena Brawl